Tony Stark Saves Christmas!
by zombified419
Summary: Now, listen boys and girls. This is the kind of Christmas story that happens once a year, once a lifetime - full of lessons and love, warmth and happiness, and humor. The sort you curl up with by the fire, hot cocoa cup on the table and a warm chocolate chip cookie in hand, buried under a blanket with your significant other. This is the story of how Tony Stark saves Christmas. (AU)
1. Part 1

_**HUD: What can I say? I'm feeling festive. It's a two parter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**~:Part 1:~**_

* * *

_Now, listen boys and girls. This is the kind of Christmas story that happens once a year, once a lifetime - full of lessons and love, warmth and happiness, and humor. The sort you curl up with by the fire, hot cocoa cup on the table and a warm chocolate chip cookie in hand, buried under a blanket with your significant other. This is the story of how Tony Stark saves Christmas._

"Babe, I'm home." Tony's large pack dropped to the floor by the door - holy _hell_, that got heavier every semester. He shrugged out of his overcoat, the kind he wouldn't pick for himself but was told on more than one occasion that _he_ made the coat look good, and hung it by the door next to a second. His shoes were soon to follow; snow was already melting from the nice warmth of his house, so he was quick to leave them in the shoe box. Tony knew he wasn't home alone, so he poked his head around the corner to peek into the living room.

"Hey, there you are," he said warmly, his lips pulling into a soft smile. "I'm home."

"I heard," was the reply, but Tony wasn't upset by the shortness. They had been together for three years now, and, besides, Loki Laufey was always kind and warm where it counted.

"Do you want some help?" Tony asked, walking into the living room proper. Loki had his back to him, arms up, and stringing gold garland around the only thing taller than him in the room.

"You may, if you wish to," Loki answered, voice distracted. "I pulled out your step stool."

"_Ha-ha_," Tony drawled, rolling his eyes. He heard a soft rush of air and knew it was Loki chuckling at him. The stool had been with Tony since he moved to town, and it was certainly bittersweet to have to put it away when Loki moved in. It was all worth it, though, when he couldn't reach something and Loki would just swoop in and drop a kiss to Tony's temple before moving on his way. Tony swore he put shit out of his reach on purpose.

Tony dropped the stool beside the tree on the side opposite of Loki and grabbed the gold garland. Together, they worked out a system to get the shiny rope between the lights and ornaments as they passed it between each other. Tony leaned back a bit, still on his stool, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Have you been working on this all day?"

"Yes," Loki said, coming to stand beside Tony. "I needed a distraction."

"Well, it looks beautiful," Tony said as he turned to smile at his boyfriend. Being the taller one for once was nice, he decided, when Loki smirked softly as he titled his head back to catch his eye. Loki was only a half a foot taller, but Tony enjoyed the few times a year _he_ had the six inches up.

"I thank you," Loki answered, looking back to appraise his work. Loki worked from home, which Tony loved, because it always meant he was here when Tony left the university. He wasn't very domestic by any means, but he cooked the nights they didn't order Chinese and he took decoration very seriously, especially for the holidays.

"Oh, _man_! You put up the ornament Steve got us!" Tony grinned, reaching for a personalized ornament near the top (hell _yes_, stool!). It was two penguins dressed in scarfs and a Santa hat; one was offering the other a gift, and the second was blushing cutely. "'_To Tony and Loki - Penguin Love Forever'._ Where did you find it?"

"Mixed in with the holiday plate sets," he answered. "I had counted it lost."

"So did I," Tony said, grinning as he pointed to the blushing penguin. "This is _you_, you know."

"Yes, _yes_," Loki answered, rolling his eyes. "I regret every moment of it."

"Oh, _please_. I know you don't mean it," Tony teased, throwing his arm around Loki's shoulders. The taller man scoffed but leaned into Tony's embrace. "That was the _best_ trip to London I ever took."

Tony had been selected to teach a class in London on engineering and developing complicated code and AI technology, along with another teacher at the university, Steve Rogers, the American history professor. They became fast friends, and the trip overseas helped solidify their friendship. They had been leaving the school one day and dipped into a nearby cafe. Loki had been there before Tony knew him, and Tony was feeling himself and rather clumsy that day, so due to Murphy's Law (that he had _just_ written a lesson plan for) they collided.

"And the _worst_ trip I took to that particular cafe _ever_," Loki drawled. Tony laughed, pressing his cheek to Loki's temple.

"_Whatever_! I replaced the sweater, didn't I?"

Tony's coffee had ended up all over Loki's grey sweater. Tony barely stammered out an apology, and it took all of Steve's strength to stop him from running out after the enraged man. Tony felt horrible, so for every day after, he stopped by the cafe. He hoped to see Loki again, to apologize, and offer to replace the sweater. Tony always went the same time every day, and ended up spending so much time there waiting for Loki that he often found himself grading papers. After the first week, the staff took pity on him. His waitress told him Loki started coming earlier to avoid him after nearly running into him again the very next day. So Tony left the school early and managed to catch Loki the following afternoon.

Loki had been expressionless and almost acted as if he didn't remember Tony. The professor fumbled his apology, and Loki had accepted and left. Tony came by a few days later at the earlier time, but was told Loki had stopped going to that cafe. Tony was devastated.

"You did," Loki said with a soft smile. He wrapped his arm around Tony's waist tightly as they both stared at the ornament, lost in thought.

Steve, of course, saw all of this and knew that Tony was smitten. He had happened to run into Loki at their local grocery store and convinced him to see Tony again. Steve didn't think he would show, until they were both leaving and Loki was leaning against the gate to the school, familiar coffee carrier in hand. They dated until Tony had to head back to America, and it wasn't a month later that Loki was visiting.

Tony smiled again, resting the ornament back into place. "So why were you digging in the plates?"

Loki sighed, turning his nose to rest in the crook of Tony's neck. It was cold and gave Tony shivers. "_Parents_."

"Parents?" Tony echoed, pulling back to look down. Loki was reluctant to meet his gaze. "Your parents are coming to visit?"

"Along with my brother, yes," Loki muttered. Tony blinked.

"So do I need to hide or are we playing roommates?" He joked. When Loki didn't answer, Tony's heart sank. "You didn't tell them about me."

"Not correct," Loki said immediately. "They know about you, but they are...not very _receptive_."

"Why the hell not? I'm cute as a _button_," Tony scoffed. He pulled away from Loki and stepped off of his stool.

"I did not tell them _why_ I left London," Loki answered. "They assumed it was because of work." Tony rolled his eyes - even when Tony met him, Loki had been an author. He stayed home and did whatever he wanted, whenever. A big reason he could leave Britain was because his work was so versatile.

"So they thought you moved to America to _write_? Do they even _know_ what you do?"

Loki laughed, and Tony's heart thudded. God he loved this man. "No, actually. I use my pseudonym, and they never cared enough to ask." Tony nodded, recalling the hardback novels that line his shelves under the name Lance Norse. Imagine his surprise when he discovered his boyfriend was his favourite suspense and horror author.

"Why do they want to visit, then?"

"It is my mother. She cares and wants us to be closer. Even when I lived in London, she tried, but my father would have none of it. My brother is, for lack of a better phrase, the golden child. It was only worse after I discovered I was adopted."

Tony's jaw dropped - Loki was _adopted_? "Dude, why didn't you _tell_ me?" Tony demanded, kicking his stool back so he could stare up at Loki with his best professor expression. The author actually managed to look sheepish.

"It was of no importance until now," Loki answered, scratching his neck through his turtle neck. "Would you care any less?"

"Of course not, babe. It's just important, you know?" Tony sighed, dropping his hands to Loki's slim hips. "I told you about _my_ parents."

"I _know_, Anthony," Loki muttered, eyes downcast and looking anywhere but at Tony. "You deserve the same curtesy, but I become..._emotional_. Speaking of the lies and torment for my entire adolescence becomes trying. All I can do is apologize and allow it to slip through in passing. You shall see, when they arrive, how difficult it all is and how foolish I was for believing I was a part of something as trivial as a _family_."

Tony shook his head and pressed his face against Loki's throat, feeling the muscles working as his boyfriend fought back whatever emotion he was feeling. "It's okay, babe. Tell me when you're ready. You know I'll wait for you."

Loki released a shuddering breath, stirring the soft tufts of hair around Tony's ear. "Thank you, Anthony," he whispered, wrapping his arms around Tony's back and weaving his fingers through his soft hair. Tony rested his arms loosely around Loki's waist, and they just stayed that way for a few minutes. Tony waited until he felt Loki's breath evening out until he spoke again.

"The tree really does look beautiful, babe."

"Thank you," Loki answered, his tone semi-normal again. "You are lucky I enjoy the red and gold together, otherwise it would be all black and emerald."

"Like _last_ year?" Tony grinned, nuzzling Loki's neck and pulling the edge of the sweater back with his teeth. He pressed his nose against Loki's bare throat just as he chuckled as pay back for earlier. _Ah, warmth_.

"Yes. We received several compliments at your party last year," Loki answered. Tony's cold nose didn't bother him in the slightest, much to the professor's disappointment.

Tony and Loki's first Christmas together had been chaotic, at best. Every year, Tony hosts a Christmas party for his friends and favourite coworkers. Loki had just finished his move from London in time for Thanksgiving, and Tony was still nervous he would fuck something up and Loki would leave. So when Tony asked if Loki wanted to decorate the tree, to say he wasn't _prepared_ was an _understatement_. Tony's salary as a professor was pretty much just fun money; his main income was from the patents and feats of engineering he reached. He lived very comfortably in a two story home, now not alone because of Loki, but he wasn't prepared to come home one day and find decorations..._everywhere_. The penguin toilet bowl cover had kinda put him over the edge.

"That tree was the best part, yeah," Tony grinned, pulling back. The soft gleam of mischief in his boyfriend's eye made his grin grow. "But it was _my_ turn to pick the colours."

Pepper and Rhodey, his childhood friends, both were surprised Tony had actually _allowed_ Loki to decorate. Tony wasn't a Scrooge, _per say_, but the party was about as much Christmas as Tony celebrated. Steve wasn't at all surprised, and Clint, the archery coach, had actually laughed at Tony. Natasha, the martial arts instructor, happily smacked Clint in the back of the head. She and Loki had become fast friends, and Tony still laughed at Clint for it.

"I kept to your _outline_," Loki sighed, pressing his lips to Tony's temple. "You smell like the university."

"I'm still in my suit, babe," Tony sighed. Loki pulled back, looking Tony up and down.

"You _are_," Loki agreed. "That must be uncomfortable. What do you want to have for dinner?"

"Have we had Chinese this week?" Tony asked, pulling his tie free. It was a gaudy Christmas tree tie, one Loki had purposely picked out for him. His students loved it.

"No. Shall I place an order?" Loki worked the suit buttons free, pointedly ignoring the heated glance Tony wasn't trying to hide.

"Yeah, if you don't mind. I'll go change," Tony said, clearing his throat when Loki pushed the suit jacket back. "Unless you plan to undress me here?"

"_Perhaps_," Loki teased, smiling coyly as he caught Tony's gaze. The professor grinned broadly.

"Maybe the couch would be more comfortable?" The jacket fell to the floor next to where Tony had dropped his tie. Loki's deft fingers pulled his belt free shortly after.

"_Perhaps_," Loki said again. His fingers paused on Tony's zipper, and Tony was practically panting. "However, the food must be ordered and this room must remain clear of clutter."

"_Seriously_?" Tony groaned. Loki smirked, dipping his head and capturing Tony's lips in a searing kiss. After he pulled back, Tony definitely _was_ panting.

"Just _this_ room, Anthony. _Our_ room shall not be seen," Loki whispered, nibbling Tony's bottom lip. "I feel confident in your ability to clear this and be there in time for me to finish the order."

Tony pulled back quickly, ignoring the soft burn from pulling too sharply from Loki's teeth. "On it, babe. See you in three!"

Loki chuckled, stepping over the discarded clothing and moving into the kitchen. "I will be _counting_, Anthony."

Tony practically fell as he scrambled up the hardwood stairs.

* * *

Tony had some of the _best_ students at the university. He was a hard professor, teaching advanced physics and engineering and demanding excellence. Half of his class dropped out in the first two weeks each semester, but for those who stayed, they were the cream of the crop. He knew most of those kids would go somewhere one day. He had been like that when he sat in those seats, ten years younger than the youngest he taught now. Tony was perhaps only seven years older than most of his students, but the respect was still very much there.

"Wonderful _answer_, Charlie!" Tony praised, snapping his textbook shut. "Using that particular theory to answer my question was _absolutely_ thinking outside the box. That's what science is about, _people_! Breaking that mold and trying something new. The process is just as important as the answer."

He stepped around his desk, grinning. _This_ was what he taught for - that excitement, that immediate enlightenment of absolute understanding. Charlie, the youngest of the class, had an expression to match. "Now, to the next equation - "

Tony was interrupted by a rapping on his door. He paused and excused himself as he headed towards the door. "Everyone, read the next excerpt. I'll be right back."

Tony was surprised to see Loki there. He was wearing his usual black peacoat and emerald scarf with dark jeans and black boots. Loki's pale skin and emerald eyes stood out beautifully against his long, dark windswept hair, and his lips were nearly crimson from the chill December air. Tony had to remember to _breathe_.

"Hey, Loki. What's up, are you okay?" Tony croaked, clearing his throat after hearing how breathless he sounded. He leaned against the door frame casually, using his body to block Loki from the eyes of his class. Nosy bastards.

"I was hoping we could have lunch together?" Loki answered, flashing his teeth in a quick smile. He held up a takeout bag he had in hand, drawing Tony's attention. The professor pulled out his phone.

"Oh _totally_. This class is, _wow_, only a few minutes longer. Here, come sit inside and I'll end it early," Tony started to open the door further, but Loki stopped it with his free hand on the handle.

"No, I did not grab drinks. Take this and I shall be back at the end," Loki said, passing over the bag. The smell of Italian wafted with the movement, and Tony's stomach growled as he took the bag. "Preference?"

"Whatever you get is fine," Tony answered. Loki nodded and paused for a moment. Tony shifted his weight, not sure what Loki was waiting for. His boyfriend was careful to not display too much affection at the university, even though Tony insisted that he didn't give a _fuck_ what Dean Fury thought. Tony was thoroughly surprised when Loki lifted his chin and kissed him softly. When Tony's mind caught up, he was too late to react - Loki was already smirking and pulling back.

"I shall return," he said, turning on his heel and heading down the hall. Tony stared for a moment longer at Loki's extra swagger (damn he was a fucking _god_) before remembering he still had a class full of people catcalling behind him.

"Jesus guys, _shut up_," Tony grumbled, shutting the door and heading for his desk.

"Is that your _boyfriend_?" Mary asked eagerly. The other girls in the class echoed her, and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Yes." Tony sighed when they all practically squealed. "His name is Loki."

"Ooo, so _mysterious_!" Heaven cooed from her seat next to Mary. "Is he from Britain? He sounds British."

"Yeah, London."

"He's pretty hot," Terry called. The class turned to look at him, and he just shrugged. "What, like you all _weren't_ thinking the same thing?"

"Yeah, but, he's _Professor's_ \- "

"_Still hot!_" Another guy, Bill, called. Tony started laughing when the rest of his students chimed in on the conversation. Those kids really were the best students on the campus.

"Okay, _okay_! As much as I can talk about Loki all day - I really can, it's a _problem_ \- you guys need to get out of here. Tomorrow is the final, so I expect some serious studying," Tony said. He checked his phone again. "Go ahead and leave early."

"We would _hate_ to interrupt your _date_, _Professor_," Mary teased as they all put their books away.

"Hey, me too," Tony grinned. A collective chuckle rose from the students as they began to leave. "Get some sleep, you guys."

His students filed out of the room as Tony held the door for them. Charlie was the last, pausing a moment. "Hey, Professor?"

"Yes, Charlie?" Tony answered with a nod.

"Have you read the new Lance Norse novel, '_Undertow_'?" He asked eagerly. When the student had seen Loki's new book on Tony's desk and discovered their common interest, he brought it up anytime he could. Tony smirked.

"I did, yeah!" The professor answered, holding the door with his foot and folding his arms across his chest. "What did you think?"

"Oh my god, that _twist_? It was _insane_!" Charlie gushed. Loki walked up with two bottles in his hands, pausing in the door as he waited. "I never saw it coming, seriously. I thought for _sure_ Pope would have caught the killer, but the fact that it turned out to be himself the entire time? Dude, Lance Norse is, like, the _best_."

Tony nodded, listening and smiling. He kept an eye on Loki, still by the doorway. The student continued, naming his favourite parts. Loki bit his lip to stop his growing smile, ducking his chin under his scarf.

"Yeah, I think this may be a close second for my favourite," Tony answered, winking at Loki. Charlie turned and saw him and grinned.

"Sorry for keeping you, Professor. I'll see you tomorrow," he said. Tony nodded.

"Study hard, Charlie," Tony grinned. When the student was gone, Loki stepped up before Tony. His cheeks were dusted pink, and Tony had to seriously fight the urge to kiss his breath away. "That kid is a huge fan of yours."

"So I heard," Loki muttered. Tony grinned and let the door close, pulling Loki into a deep kiss.

"I'm your _biggest_, though," he whispered. Loki smiled back.

"I dunno. There _is_ the lady in New York - "

"Nope. I don't care how much fan mail you get, I'm still the one you sleep with," Tony joked. Loki rolled his eyes and moved towards Tony's desk.

"I am quite certain there are a few fans who would be willing to do the _same_," he said. Loki pulled up an extra chair and sat down. Tony sat across from him and scoffed.

"Willing, sure. As good? _Doubt it_," Tony winked. Loki smirked back, setting their bottles of soda on the desk.

"That I shall agree with."

Tony pulled their takeout containers out and set them on his desk. "This is a nice treat, by the way. Usually you don't come see me here."

"Universities are annoying," Loki answered; Tony nodded. "You had forgotten the party invitations today."

Tony groaned - he _knew_ he had forgotten _something_. Tony was horrible at remembering things like that; Loki was the one who remembered every single detail. Loki always woke up with Tony and helped him get ready, laying out his bag and making sure all the papers and books were included. That morning Tony had woken up late and rushed from the house. Loki usually always picked and tied his tie for him, but that morning he had also called out something as Tony was bolting for the door.

"_That's_ what you were saying," Tony mumbled, shaking his head. Loki nodded, cutting into his eggplant parmesan.

"Yes. They are in my car," the author answered.

"Well, it's _worth_ it to have you come see me, then," Tony winked, biting into a breadstick. "Sometimes being here all day away from you sucks."

"I feel the same, Anthony," Loki muttered. "I merely want to give you this space so you shan't tire of me."

"_Impossible_," Tony answered immediately. There was something more to Loki's visit than he was letting on. Three years together and Tony could pick apart every single tremor in his calculated voice and each tense muscle in his posture. He swallowed his bite and set his fork down. "What's going on, Loki?"

"...they are flying in _early_," Loki answered.

"How early?"

"_Tomorrow_."

"_Shit_," Tony groaned, leaning back. "Tomorrow is the final. When does the plane land?"

"Late afternoon," Loki said. Tony nodded.

"Okay, that's not too bad. I'll just come straight home and go up there with you," Tony answered, taking another bite of his crusted veal cutlet. "You want me to go with you, right?"

"_Absolutely_," Loki answered immediately. "I would have them nowhere _near_ me without you."

Tony smiled as his stomach did a flip. Loki wasn't a very outspoken guy, but when he let his feelings slip every so often Tony felt like the luckiest man on the planet. "I'm honoured."

Loki must have realized what he had said; he blushed deeply and cleared his throat. "How long will the finals take?"

"I'll be done by two," Tony answered, moving with the topic shift. Loki nodded, and the rest of the conversation was peppered with planning the party and who all would be attending. It was the one real Christmassy thing Tony did, and Loki was accepting. He didn't mind the party or the people, and was actually quite hilarious when he drank several cups of naughty eggnog.

"There's this new science teacher named Bruce," Tony began. "I'm going to give Cathy's invite to him. She pissed me off, and he's new to town. We've been getting along pretty well, though, so I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"Cathy? From English Lit?" Loki asked, covering his mouth when he spoke. Tony loved how proper he was.

"Yeah, we aren't speaking right now," Tony sighed. Loki quirked an eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"_Well_," Tony sighed again, setting his fork aside. "I said something off handed and didn't think it through. I don't really _remember_ what it was that I said, but she wasn't pleased. So she added a new book to her '_Worst of British Literature_' list. It's '_Screaming_'," Tony grumbled. Loki snorted.

"Anthony, I am aware not _everyone_ enjoys my work," he teased, lips pressing together to fight his blossoming smirk.

"Yeah, but she just did it on _purpose_! She knows that's my _favourite_ all time novel, and she did it to get back at whatever the fuck I said," Tony whined, frowning as he stabbed the veal with his knife. "It's bullshit. That piece is _flawless_."

Loki's smile couldn't be contained anymore. He stood up and leaned across the desk, curling his fingers around the edge and pressing his lips to Tony's. The professor's tirade ended abruptly as he moved his lips against Loki's eagerly, who was still smiling. It turned from innocent to intense in seconds, and all Tony could hear was Loki's heavy breath and his own blood rushing his ears. Loki pulled back, keeping Tony's bottom lip between his teeth. Tony let out a low moan, and Loki grinned devilishly.

"_Dammit_, I still have two classes after this," Tony breathed when Loki released his bottom lip.

"I simply wished to show my appreciation for you defending my honour," Loki teased, sitting back down.

"I may have to _skip class_," Tony mused as he shifted slightly in his chair. Damn Loki.

"The day before _finals_? How rude of you," Loki answered, snapping the lid on his container and screwing the cap over his empty bottle. "I must leave, Anthony. I still need to prepare the guest rooms."

"Sure you don't have time to slip into my office?" Tony suggested, wagging his eyebrows. Loki smirked back as he stood.

"No, but _you_ have time to walk me out," Loki answered. Tony checked his phone and nodded.

"Yeah, okay," he sighed, standing up next to Loki. The taller man smiled, dropping a kiss to the corner of Tony's mouth.

"You have sauce in your goatee."

"Thanks."

Tony wiped his mouth and grabbed his own empty container, taking the bag from Loki and setting it aside. He pulled on his coat and grabbed the bag and Loki's hand again. They walked down the halls hand in hand, and Tony made it a point to take the path that crossed in front of the Dean's office. Fury frowned when Tony waved, but said nothing.

"You certainly are _cheeky_, Anthony," Loki said when Tony pushed open the door to the parking lot. Tony grinned when he dropped the takeout bag into a trash can.

"Yeah well, I'd really _love_ for him to fire me for being bisexual. If I wasn't already set, I'd sue for his _job_," Tony chuckled. Loki shook his head and chuckled as well. Tony pulled him towards the sleek black Camaro Loki had purchased within his first month of living in America. It stood out by itself, but parked next to Tony's Corvette it looked right at home. Loki pulled his keys out and unlocked the door, pressing another key to start the engine.

"Here is my stop," Loki said, grinning broadly when Tony leaned against the driver door and pulled Loki to his chest. "I appreciate you getting me home before eleven."

"Hey, as long as it means I get to see you _again_, I'll do whatever it takes," Tony winked and Loki rolled his eyes.

"You certainly have a way with _words_."

"I know," Tony grinned and pulled Loki into a kiss. "I'll let you go, though. I gotta get back in."

"Yes." Tony moved off the door so Loki could enter. The author rolled down his window and produced a brown paper sack. "Your invitations?"

"Oh, _that's_ why you wanted me to come out here. I just thought you wanted my company in that back seat of yours," Tony teased, snatching the bag with a smirk.

"Of course," Loki said, rolling his eyes. "I shall see you tonight."

"Yeah," Tony said, smiling. He just gazed at Loki, sitting in the car and checking his mirrors. There was something more Tony wanted to say, but he was terrified. "Let's have cookies for dinner."

Loki snorted as his hand flew to his mouth to hide his snicker. It was an uncharacteristic slip that seemed to only happen when Tony _really_ caught Loki off guard. "Whatever you wish, Anthony."

"Make those s'mores cookies, please?" Tony asked honestly, and Loki nodded.

"I shall. Have a good day," Loki said, smiling softly. Tony leaned into the car for another kiss, and then Loki pulled away and was gone.

Three years, and _still_ Tony couldn't say it. What the hell was _wrong_ with him?


	2. Part 2

_**HUD: I lied. Three parts.**_

* * *

_**~:Part 2:~**_

* * *

"The flight has been _delayed_," Loki frowned, sitting back down across from Tony. The professor groaned, rolling his head against the back of his chair.

"Holy shit, _again_? How long?"

"Another thirty minutes," Loki answered. He picked up his tablet and skimmed the screen. "The wifi here is _atrocious_."

"Uh, _duh_. It's an airport," Tony grumbled, sipping his hot cocoa. They were sitting at one of the few tables in the airport cafe. Tony had his finals spread out and was done marking half of them. They had arrived at three thirty. It was now nearly six. "What do you need the wifi for?"

"I need to upload my latest manuscript to Maria or she will literally _kill_ me," Loki groaned, tapping frantically. "This is _horrible_."

"Here, use my phone as a hotspot," Tony offered, handing over his mobile. Loki gratefully took it, and within minutes he was leaning back with a sigh.

"Thank you, darling," Loki said. Tony nodded.

"No problem, love. You should have said something sooner," he answered. He realized a moment too late what he had said and pointedly kept his eyes on his tests. "Charlie is doing well. He hasn't missed a single question yet."

"The boy _enamored_ by you?" Loki drawled, setting his tablet aside. Tony snorted - so Loki hadn't noticed.

"Uh, you must have meant _Lance Norse,_" he teased, looking up with a wink. "You're confusing _that_ for adoration."

"If you insist," Loki answered. Tony felt his eyes on him as he continued to read over Charlie's test. He could feel himself beginning to sweat, but didn't meet Loki's gaze.

"You are chewing your lip."

"No I'm not," Tony said. He may or may not have pushed his lip from between his teeth.

"You are _nervous_," Loki said. Tony heard the cheap plastic chair squeak when Loki leaned forward. "What is the matter?"

"I'm about to meet your _parents_, babe!" Tony groaned, setting aside his red pen. "I'm terrified."

"Please, there is no need," Loki said, waving his hand. Tony caught Loki's eye and sighed.

"It's easy for you to say," Tony muttered. He propped his chin on his hand and held Loki's gaze. Loki's easy air was infectious, and Tony began to feel himself relax the longer he stared into those emerald irises.

"See? You have already begun to relax," Loki said with a smile. Tony smiled back and drummed his fingers on the table.

"Because of _you_," Tony answered. Loki's smile faltered a bit as his cheeks dusted a light pink.

"_Enough_, Anthony," Loki whispered.

"No, _really_," Tony pressed. He suddenly felt brave, and why not tell Loki how much he cared for him right before those psychos were going to stay with them? "You make me feel calm. My day yesterday was amazing because you dropped by just to bring me the cards. I was on cloud nine for my last two classes." Tony grabbed Loki's hand across the table and squeezed. Loki had dropped his gaze back down to his tablet and looked up only briefly. Loki wasn't at all a shy person - in fact, he was much like Tony in his carefree, do whatever-the-fuck-I-want attitude. What was causing such a shift in demeanor? "Loki, I - "

"_Flight four nineteen from London has landed._" Tony bit his lip - damn intercom and poor timing. Loki glanced up briefly and squeezed Tony's hand as he flashed a quick smile.

"That would be us, Anthony," he said, tone lighter than normal. Tony knew there was something more on his mind than just his shitty family, but now was neither the time nor place. It sucked even more that they would have zero alone time until the day after Christmas, too.

"Sure is!" Tony chirped and smiled brighter for Loki's sake. He pulled back and straightened his papers as Loki gently put his tablet into Tony's messenger bag. It was hard to leave work at home coming directly from his office to the airport, but it tended to be worse for Loki. He was never late on his deadlines, but Maria Hill was one hell of an editor and the meanest Canadian-American Tony had ever met. It was only just the once, but he's set. _Totally_.

Tony slung his pack over his shoulder and held a hand out to Loki. "Ready?"

"As I shall ever be, I suppose," Loki sighed. He took Tony's hand gently and gave it a squeeze as he laced their fingers together. Tony smiled as he felt a warmth spread in his chest. Loki smiled back, this time not quite as shaky, and led them towards the fifth gate.

Loki and Tony had hardly arrived before the passengers were filing out. Several of them were grumbling, and Tony couldn't help but overhear.

"So they've been here, trapped on the tarmac? That's pretty shitty."

"That does not bode well for us, Anthony," Loki mumbled. He had dropped Tony's hand once they sat down and now shoved his hands deep into his pockets. He dropped his chin to his chest with shoulders squared and eyes unfocused on the fleeing passengers. "Thor becomes..._bothersome_ when his hyperactive personality must be contained."

"What, does he have ADHD?" Tony asked, skimming the crowd for anyone who may resemble Loki. He mentally cursed himself - _adopted_, duh. It was like shooting monkeys in a barrel at this point. Or, wait - was that the saying?

"I prefer to think of him as a _golden retriever,_" Loki mumbled. He stood suddenly and straightened his coat. Tony frowned but stood up as well, trying fruitlessly to pick out Loki's family. When Loki ran his hand through his hair the third time, Tony dropped a hand to his shoulder.

"Deep breath, babe. What are we up against?"

"Straight ahead, behind this Italian family," Loki mumbled. "Blond oaf carrying a backpack next to a woman with a thick braid and an old man with an eyepatch." Tony quirked an eyebrow - _eyepatch?_ \- but he located them quick enough.

Loki's brother stood out the sharpest. He was easily one of the largest people Tony had ever seen - and he had gone through high school as a twelve year old next to football players. His best descriptive thought was a grinning viking, which was hilarious given his name, but once his eyes set on Loki his grin rivaled a Joker gas victim (yeah, he was a fan) and Tony immediately pictured a rhino. The man surged forward, nearly pushing people away in his haste. Tony gulped - he could be trampled right now and he doubted the blond would even feel a _bump_.

"BROTHER!" Okay, _ow_? What the _hell_? Tony couldn't help his wince, but Loki took it like a champ. He hardly even blinked, but something odd happened. There was an immediate shift in his demeanor - his back straightened impossibly more, his shoulders squared, and he slipped his hands from his pockets to fold behind his back as his face shifted to maximum nonchalance. It was as if Loki grew a few extra inches, too. Tony frowned - he wasn't sure he liked Loki's family facade.

Thor dodged the last few groups of people before halting entirely when a kid ran in front of him. He froze, and Tony was treated to a quick flash of someone blocking traffic for a little duckling to cross the street. He snorted, flicking a grin to Loki. His boyfriend stared forward, eyes unseeing, and didn't react. Tony suddenly felt like pouting.

"Brother!" Loki's brother announced again, lowering his volume three _whole_ octaves. He grinned broadly, his bright blue eyes shining as he dropped his bag and wrapped Loki into a hug. "I have missed you dearly."

Loki merely answered with a low hum, which Thor took as a positive answer while Tony mentally reeled. It was like Loki was shutting down right in front of him and he couldn't do a _damn thing about it_.

"Oh, _Thor_!" Tony looked behind Thor (geez, this guy was a fucking _house_) to see the woman with the braid. She smiled kindly at him, and Tony knew immediately it was genuine. Her hair was graying at the temples but otherwise it was still a dark blonde, much like Thor, and her smile was framed with lovely laugh lines. Her eyes twinkled at him as she dropped a hand to her oldest son's shoulder. "I much doubt Loki wants to be manhandled right now, dear."

"Yes, Mother," Thor said immediately. He released Loki from his grasp and grinned sheepishly. Loki turned to his mother and smiled - _god_, Tony _hated_ this. He knew how fake all this was, and despite his own keen ability to bullshit, he didn't want Loki to ever have to.

"Hello there, Loki," she said, as if Loki's expression was familiar to her. For all Tony knew, it was.

"How was your flight, Mother?" Loki asked. His tone was off, forced - it wasn't until Tony's eyes rested on the third member that he finally understood.

"_Fine_," the man cut in gruffly, standing between Thor and Loki's mom. His eyepatch was pretty intense up close, but his actual expression was the kicker. He looked as thrilled to _be_ there as Loki did to _have_ them there. That was when something clicked for Tony. "I expect it was to be the most _enjoyable_ part of all of this."

Tony grit his teeth together - _seriously_? What a douche! He was just about to open his mouth to tell that fucker where he could shove that eyepatch of his when Loki's mom turned her gaze to him.

"Oh Odin, stop. Loki hasn't even had a chance to speak yet!" She said kindly. The intensity of her gaze left no question, and Odin obeyed. "Go on, Loki."

Loki smiled sharply and Tony imagined him flicking daggers. It was a pastime, and something Tony had been both nervous _and_ turned on by. "Mother, Thor, _Odin_," Loki purred, and Tony didn't miss the drip of disdain from his tone for the last name. He gestured to each of them by name and held his hand out to Tony. "This is my partner, Anthony Stark. Anthony, the Durers."

It was all so impersonal and Tony hated it. But he played along, putting on his best and brightest smile as he held his hand out. "Welcome to New York."

Mrs. Durer found his hand first, and Tony dipped his head to place a light kiss to the back of her hand. When he rose, she was smiling even brighter and Odin's eye seemed to narrow even further. Well, there goes whatever idea the old man had that Tony was an uncivilized American berk. Ha! One point for Tony.

Thor was next, and Tony felt like he hid his grimace well under a fresh smile. The man seemed to have no idea how tight his grip was, but it didn't matter anyway. Tony was pulled roughly forward and enveloped in a bear hug. He gasped, surprised, and sought to Loki for help. Again, he was expressionless, but Tony did catch his eye. There was a soft flicker of amusement, but it was gone as soon as it happened. Tony's heart sank.

"I have heard _wonderful_ things about you, Friend Stark!" Thor exclaimed as he released his hold on Tony. Heard _good_ things? Well, it could have only come from Loki, so that was a plus, right? He grinned and cleared his throat.

"Good it hear it was all _good_ stuff," Tony answered, and Thor laughed. More like _boomed_, and Tony felt like they were going to be tackled by the TSA for setting off a bomb.

Tony turned to Odin then and held his hand out again. Odin's gaze flicked between his face and hand, eye set to stun. Mrs. Durer placed a gentle hand on his back, and then Odin took Tony's handshake. It was quick but not quick enough to be rude (because, _yes_, Tony was _counting_). Tony smiled at them warmly and stood back beside Loki. He may have been a little closer than before, but whatever.

"Great to meet all of you," Tony said. "Let's go gather up your bags. I'm sure all of you are tired from that flight."

"Thor, accompany Mr. Stark to retrieve our luggage," Odin said gruffly. "Your mother and I shall be here."

Thor nodded and started for the baggage claim. Tony hesitated a moment, looking to Loki. Loki nodded quickly, but Tony wasn't convinced. He bit the bullet and followed after Thor - this was _definitely_ not good.

* * *

Loki's Camaro had been the ideal selection for the pick up. It was actually way more spacious than Tony's Corvette, surprisingly, but Tony didn't believe the numbers. There was plenty of room in the trunk for three bags, Thor's backpack, and Tony's school bag, but that backseat was the issue. Loki and Tony had actually managed (with some physics, ingenuity, and Loki being ridiculously flexible) to bone back there the second it was parked in the garage after purchase. Thinking back, Tony really had to give Loki full credit.

On the ride over, Tony had sat in the passenger seat. Of course, being the gentleman his mother raised, he offered his seat to Frigga (these people and their names) and now found himself sandwiched against the side of the car and Thor. Odin didn't look pleased either, having already commented on Loki's love of the impractical and how he would have rented a car had he known this would be his chariot. Frigga had ended the tirade with a wave of her hand.

"I do _love_ this car, Loki," she said once the silence was finally too much. "The green stripes down the side match your eyes beautifully."

"Thank you, Mother. Anthony picked the colour," Loki answered, and Tony beamed. He had, and even said the same thing about that shade, too.

She turned and smiled warmly at him. "He has _wonderful_ taste."

"Could you say that again? Loki tends to argue the opposite sometimes," Tony teased with a wink, and she chuckled.

"My Loki has wonderful taste as well, it seems," she answered, winking back. "He has told me only a little about you, so I'm naturally curious." Talking. Yeah, Tony could do that. Hell _yes_ he could do that.

Tony shifted slightly, trying to sit up straighter. It was impossible with Thor taking the entire leg space and then some. Once he managed to remove his balls from his ass, Tony nodded. "What would you like to know?"

"Loki said you were a teacher, but what do you teach?"

"Advanced physics and AI coding and advancement. I'm a professor at a university," Tony answered. Thor turned his head slightly and nodded.

"You mold the minds of youth! Very admirable!" He said with a grin. Tony grinned back - if only his dad had thought so when he was graduating MIT with a double major. It didn't matter now, though - Howard was dead and that was ten years ago.

"Anthony is not much older than his youngest student," Loki said. Thor looked over, confused.

"How old are you?" Frigga asked.

"Twenty-seven," Tony answered. Thor laughed, and Tony had to resist grimacing.

"We are the same _age_, Friend Stark!" Thor announced. He laughed again and somehow managed to work his arm around Tony's shoulders.

"When did you graduate university?" Frigga asked over Thor's bright exclamations.

"Before I turned seventeen," Tony answered. She nodded and smiled - well, at least he impressed Frigga and Thor. Odin had been quiet the entire trip, staring out at the trees as they left the metropolis.

"You sound quite the child prodigy," Frigga continued. "Your parents must be proud."

Tony smirked and shook his head. "Mom was, when she saw me, but Howard thought a doctorate in physics to teach was a waste of his money. It worked out, though, because I never needed any of it."

"A waste of money _indeed_. I feel the same about Loki's piece of paper on _literature_." Well, out of the _one thing_ Odin said during the entire drive, Tony wasn't expecting that. Thor froze and Frigga wiped her head back so fast Tony feared his one CPR class may come in handy.

"_Odin_!" She snapped, and suddenly Tony knew where Loki's quiet temper came from. "What on _earth_ \- "

"It is _fine_, Mother," Loki's deep voice cut through, his tone cold and distant. He dropped a hand to her knee to grab her attention. "Other's thoughts on my choice of living hardly affects me. Much like Anthony, I did not require the need of _another's fortune_ to make _my own_."

Tony's jaw hung open slightly. Damn, that was _cold_. There was a lot that could be said about Howard, but Maria always made sure he never demurred Tony to his face. He looked to his right (Thor shared a similar look) and settled on Odin. The man had turned back to look out the window, hiding his face from Tony.

Frigga shifted in her seat and turned to face the dash. Her hand dropped to Loki's and gave a squeeze the same time Thor worked his arm from behind Tony to settle on his lap. Tony snapped his jaw shut and attempted to catch Loki's eye in the rearview mirror. Loki's face was impassive, but Tony knew better. His usual clear emerald eyes were narrowed and cloudy, and his lips were slightly parted and tense.

Tony bit his bottom lip nervously, a habit that lasted from childhood but Loki had helped cure - _had_, keyword. They were still an hour from home.

_Longest trip ever._

* * *

Tony _might_ have scrambled out of the car a little too quickly, but he knew he wasn't the only one who wanted to. Thor and Odin had been trapped, but Tony knew how to flip the driver's seat down from the back. He sighed as he crossed to the passenger side and dropped that seat down as well.

"Anthony," Loki said, standing beside him. "Would you mind helping Thor with the bags again? I shall show Mother the rooms."

Tony nodded silently, turning immediately to the trunk. Loki watched him for a moment before turning and escorting Frigga and Odin inside. Tony sighed once he heard the garage door shut. "Oh, my _god_. That was _awful_."

Thor nodded beside him as he lifted all three bags at once. Why had Tony tagged along again? "As it always is when Father and Brother are concerned."

"My dad wasn't exactly _Dad of the Year_ or anything, but it never got _that_ bad," Tony said as he slung his pack around his shoulders. "That was just..._vicious_."

"Mother has always tried her best to keep us together," Thor sighed as he watched Tony close the trunk. "When Brother was told he was adopted, their relationship only became worse. Still she tried, even after he moved here with you. This is the first time in three holiday seasons we have all been together."

Tony's eyebrows shot to his hairline. So since they started dating, Loki hasn't seen his family _once_? "When did he find out?"

"When he was announcing his move from the family home to London to pursue his talents. Father had become enraged and announced that Loki may as well never return, given that he was not his by birth," Thor answered. His previously joyous expression from the airport was nowhere to be seen as his eyes met Tony's. "Mother and I never stopped loving him, Friend Stark. This will be difficult, but I can tell you are a good man." Thor clapped Tony's should and smiled. "My brother has never seemed happier."

Well. That's a plus. Tony smiled brightly to match Thor. Thor was Loki's brother, so if he could tell he was happy, that meant something, right?

Tony led Thor from the garage to the living room where it seemed Loki had not left. He and Odin stood closer to the stairs while Frigga gushed over the tree.

"Oh Loki - did _you_ decorate this?" She asked. Her tone was awestruck, and Tony couldn't help his smile.

"He did!" Tony said, dropping his school bag on the kitchen table. She turned her smile on him as he stepped closer. "Last year it was all black and emerald, but this year I got to chose the colours."

Frigga giggled and covered her mouth. Thor grinned and came up beside them. "Brother would always decorate the tree with Mother."

"We always had so much _fun_," Frigga smiled, looking over at her youngest son. Loki actually smiled - a _real_ Loki smile, soft and warm - and nodded.

"We did. She taught me everything."

Tony grinned at him, and Loki caught his eye. Tony was thrilled that Loki was acting more himself, but he knew the second Odin opened his mouth, the magic would die. "Well, you taught him well. Here, let me show you my favourite ornament." He dropped his hand on Thor's shoulder and pointed near the top of the tree. "Grab that down for me, would you, bud?" Thor nodded and grabbed the penguin ornament for Tony. The professor passed it over to Frigga.

"I don't know how much Loki told you, but we met when I was teaching abroad in London," Tony began, smiling fondly. "A coworker was with me and saw the whole thing go down. He got us this ornament our first Christmas together."

Frigga immediately began to '_ooh_' and '_aww_', pulling Thor over to show him the ornament as well. "Anthony, this is so _adorable_. That coworker is certainly a wonderful friend." Tony laughed and imagined the look on Steve's face when he had brought the ornament to the party that year. His face rivaled the colour of Santa's jumpsuit, and Tony _may_ have kissed Loki with a little more tongue than he normally would have under the mistletoe.

"What is the phrase '_penguin love'_?" Thor asked. Frigga laughed and patted her eldest son's cheek.

"Oh honey, penguins mate for _life_," she said gently, winking at Tony. Tony grinned again at Thor's faint blush before seeking out Loki. He was leaning against the railing with still a touch of a smile, and Tony felt his stomach flip.

"The rooms, Loki," Odin said. Tony's heart fell with Loki's smile - and just like that, he was as rigid as ever. Loki nodded.

"Come along then," Loki said, waving to Frigga and Thor. Frigga sighed and handed the ornament back to Thor to go back on the tree.

"Exactly where you found it, dear. Loki spent a lot of time on this tree," she whispered, and Thor nodded. Tony smiled faintly as Thor managed to actually succeed. Loki had paused on the stairs to watch, and even he seemed to find it satisfactory. He turned once Thor had picked up the bags (Tony managed to grab one, at least), and led everyone upstairs.

Thor was staying on the pull out futon in Tony's office. Tony still seemed to have issues making it to bed when he was working on something particularly grueling, even with Loki there now, but he was glad to see the old thing getting more use. Frigga and Odin were in the guest room directly next to the office and across from Tony and Loki's room. Loki played the courteous host, pointing out the linen closet and the restroom and their room.

"It is nearing too late to make dinner," Loki said as Thor and Tony set his parent's bags down in the guest room. "You all become comfortable. Anthony and I shall order from a restaurant and return shortly."

Frigga nodded and reached for Loki. She was smiling, but it was strained. "It has started snowing. Be safe, honey."

"We shall," Loki answered. "The menu is downstairs. Once everyone has ordered, we will go."

Once the order was called and placed, Tony and Loki left. Loki wasn't driving, instead staring out the passenger window as Tony backed down the driveway.

"So," Tony began once they left the drive. "That wasn't..._too bad_, I guess."

Loki just sighed and still faced the window. Tony felt himself begin to panic. "Loki, babe?"

"Yes?" Loki finally answered. He still wouldn't look over.

"Loki," Tony sighed. He reached over and pulled one of Loki's hands onto the gearshift and under his. "Look at me?"

Loki sighed again but looked over, and Tony suddenly felt like driving into a tree. Loki was always so strong all the time, and Tony found himself using Loki as a crutch more often than the other way around. But seeing Loki's eyes large and raw and shining with unshed tears, well, Tony was _lost_. He pulled off of the road and threw the car into park. Tony had his seatbelt off in a flash and was pulling Loki as close as he could.

"Loki, no, hey, it's okay. I'm _here_, babe," he whispered, burying his hand in Loki's hair and stroking gently. Loki drew in a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I am _fine_, Anthony." His voice was deep and cracked, and Tony just held him tighter. His breath was hot against his neck when he spoke. "I am just..._angry_."

"I don't blame you," Tony said. Loki's hands clutched at his shoulders, as if trying to free himself, but Tony wouldn't move. Angry tears or sad tears, there was no way Tony was letting Loki go. "That guy is a _fucking_ _douche_."

Loki chuckled, muffled by Tony's neck. "The biggest."

"Uh, _yeah_, and you've met the Dean," Tony joked, and Loki laughed again. He smiled faintly. "Your mom and brother care about you a lot, Loki. Odin is the one too stupid to see how amazing you are."

Loki sighed heavily again. "If only it were that simple. Even when I still lived there as an adult, he and I have never seen eye to eye. My rage has only rose."

"I noticed," Tony said, and Loki stilled. "You aren't yourself the second he gets too close."

"...I am _sorry_, Anthony," Loki whispered. He pulled back again, and this time Tony let him. "I am not proud of my behaviour." His eyes were tired. How could _anyone_ do anything awful to this man?

"It's alright, babe. I'm here for you," Tony said. He smiled and traced his fingers down Loki's cheek, resting his thumb on his chin. "You _know_ that."

"_I do_," Loki answered softly. His lips quirked in a faint smile. Tony smiled back and pressed their lips softly together. Loki relaxed almost fully into the kiss, which was exactly what Tony wanted. He wanted to take away all the animosity Odin had caused and make Loki forget it ever happened. He wanted to fix everything and be the only thing Loki ever needed. Tony tried to push as much of that feeling into the kiss, and when Loki's hand grabbed the back of his neck to keep him closer, Tony thought he may have been able to.

There was an entire eight days until Christmas, and Tony decided right then that he would never leave Loki's side. If he had anything to say about it, Loki would _never_ feel unwanted. And knowing Tony's lack of a brain-to-mouth filter, he had a feeling there would _totally_ be some things said.

Good thing the Christmas Party would be a welcome distraction.


	3. Part 3

_**HUD: Final part! Sorry for the delay - I have been ridiculously busy! Enjoy! ;)**_

* * *

_**~:Part 3:~**_

* * *

"Hey babe, your mom is in the kitchen waiting for you." Tony dropped his hand to the middle of the bundle on his bed. It shuffled slightly before letting out a soft groan.

"For _what_, Anthony?"

"She wants to start cooking, I think," Tony answered, rubbing Loki's waist over the duvet. "She wanted me to get you."

"_Ridiculous_," Loki grumbled. He pulled the blanket over his forehead, muffling his voice. "The party isn't for literally _hours_. I explained last night that she will not be helping me with the hors d'oeuvres."

"Yeah, well, you should have _seen_ that coming," Tony teased. He pulled the duvet from Loki's face and grinned at his boyfriend's scowl. "She wants to spend time with you. They leave in two days."

"Yes, not soon enough, I am afraid," Loki snapped. He pulled the duvet back and Tony laughed.

"Yeah, it's been..._interesting_," he admitted, scratching his goatee. That was a fucking _understatement_.

After the whole car thing, Tony was one hundred percent on the defensive. He made it a point to not let Odin be alone at any point with Loki. Anytime he needed to leave, he took Thor or Frigga and Odin along. Loki was grateful, Tony could totally tell. Honestly, his favourite to travel with was Frigga. She was so interested in seeing their town and the university that Tony worked at. When Tony said he needed something from his class and Frigga happened to be along, she nearly died of excitement. Yes, Tony knew that Thor and Frigga cared about Loki. It was Odin that was being a fucking _prick_.

"I... You know I appreciate it." Tony smirked; Loki was peeking over the edge of the duvet, emerald eyes bright and expressive. Tony ran his fingers through Loki's hair.

"I know. I do it because I - "

There was a loud rapping on their door, and Tony couldn't help but roll his eyes. That's exactly how their alone time had been the pass six days. After Loki's near breakdown in the car, Tony kept a soft eye on him. It wasn't hard to tell when Loki would draw in on himself (anytime that cyclops freak was around) but Tony made sure to be within reach. If he couldn't help him immediately, he would suddenly remember something he needed to get from the outside world and drag Odin and a sane family member with him.

Tony regretted not telling Loki in the car, and now he was just about to, and he was pretty sure that was Thor at the door because he had the _best_ timing.

"Brother, Friend Tony!" During the week, Tony's name had been upgraded. "Mother is in need downstairs."

"Be down in a moment, Thor," Loki answered. He sighed and pushed the duvet back. Tony couldn't fight his grin. Loki always slept without a shirt, and anytime he had anything heavy on his mind, he usually woke up next to Tony absolutely naked - regardless of the weather. This happened to be a naked day.

"Something on your mind, babe?" Tony chirped, watching Loki climb from the bed and move to the closet. God, those legs went on _forever_.

"Quite a bit, Anthony," Loki replied dryly. He pulled out a loose pair of slacks and one of Tony's favourite pairs of boxers. "There is still a trip to the store ahead, as well as the party preparations."

"Anything I can do to help?" Tony offered, mourning the loss of Loki's ass.

"Perhaps entertain the masses whilst Mother and I go to the store?" Loki asked. He pulled on one of Tony's band shirts (Tony loved when he did that) and scratched his neck.

"Yeah I can do that," Tony said, nodding. Loki yawned and crossed into their joint bathroom. Tony followed and leaned against the doorframe as Loki began to brush his teeth. "When will you be back?"

Loki paused and answered: "_'Bout 'our_." Tony grinned.

"Hour?"

"_Ya_." Loki spit the foam out and started again.

"I think I can handle that." Tony slapped Loki's ass and dodged the answering fist with a laugh.

Minutes later they were downstairs to see a bright and smiling Frigga. "Good morning, boys!"

"Morning!" Tony answered, slipping into a chair at the small breakfast table in the kitchen nook.

"Hello, Mother," Loki said, dropping a kiss to her cheek. If her smile could get any wider, _man_. "How are you this morning?"

"Oh I am _so_ excited for your party!" She answered, placing both of her hands on Loki's cheeks. "I want to help with _everything_."

"Mother, I would _rather_ you - "

"_Nonsense_, Loki! I am so excited to meet everyone. I want to be a part of everything," she said. Her smile was huge, and Tony knew Loki well enough that he didn't have the heart to push her away.

"...alright, then," he muttered, and Frigga practically squealed. "We shall need to go to the store. How soon can you be ready?"

"Oh, five minutes!" Frigga smiled and took off from the kitchen. Tony and Loki shared a look when she was gone.

"You big _softie_," Tony teased. Loki rolled his eyes and sat in the other chair at the table.

"Yes, well, I could not disappoint her," he muttered. Tony dropped his hand to Loki's knee and gave a squeeze.

"You're a good son, Loki," he said with a smile. Loki rolled his eyes.

"To some, perhaps," Loki answered. Tony wanted nothing more than to wipe that glum look from his face, but they suddenly weren't alone again.

"Anthony is coming too, _right_?" Frigga asked. Tony blinked at Loki.

"Ah, Anthony was going to remain with Thor - " Loki began, spinning in his seat. Frigga waved a dismissive hand.

"Oh, that boy will be just _fine_. The three of us will go."

And that was that.

* * *

"So! What will you be making, Loki?" Frigga asked. She was pushing the cart through the aisles of Ralph's, bundled up in a large coat and a borrowed scarf.

"This is primarily our Christmas dinner," Loki began, marking off things from his tablet. "Anthony likes finger sandwiches and cocktail sausages - "

"Uh, they're _weeny-teeny hotdogs_, babe," Tony corrected. Frigga giggled when Loki threw him a look.

"I _still_ refuse to say that."

"I've been trying for two years, Frigga. Help me out!" Tony lamented, dropping his head to her shoulder. She laughed again and patted his arm.

"Go on, dear."

"We shall have chips and dips, a cheese ball, several cookies and confectionaries, and sugar plums," Loki finished. He paused and added something to the cart.

"And spiked egg nog and apple cider," Tony added. Frigga nodded.

"Well, that all sounds wonderful!"

"Yes, not as elaborate as some of our past parties, but I believe you shall be pleased," Loki said.

"Oh, dear. I only threw those parties for Odin's law firm partners," Frigga said, waving a hand. "They were nothing _extravagant_."

"Perhaps not," Loki said, adding another bag of chips. "But it was certainly an impression on me."

"So that's what Odin does?" Tony asked.

"He has long since retired," Frigga said. "Now he simply acts as a name on the door and a stock holder. Thor is going to school to take his place."

"Thor, a _lawyer_?" Tony asked, fighting back a smirk. "That's not what I would have imagined."

"Neither did Thor," Frigga sighed. "Odin is so rough on all my boys, but he only wants the best for them."

"Did he wish the best for me when he refused to pay my tuition and kicked me out?" Tony frowned. Loki's tone was conversational, as if he was talking about the weather, as he kept his back to them.

"Oh, _Loki_," Frigga sighed, leaving the cart to drop a hand to her youngest son's shoulder. "_Perhaps_ \- "

"Yes, _perhaps_ if I told him what I did for a living he would change his mind. Mother, we all rode in the same car from the airport, yes? I hardly believe me telling that old man that I am Lance Norse will change a _thing_," Loki answered. Tony bit his lip - _Frigga knew?_

"Uh, is this a bad time?" Loki and Frigga both froze as Tony looked over to see -

"_Brucey_!" Tony exclaimed, grinning widely. The other science professor grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. He wasn't much older than Tony, but his already salt-and-peppered temples helped him look more like he had been teaching for years. "Hey, you haven't met Loki yet, have you?"

Loki and Frigga turned with matching smiles. The kind that said '_You totally just didn't catch us in an awkward moment'._ Tony found it hard to believe they weren't blood related.

"Ah, no. I've seen you two around campus, but I've never been introduced," Bruce said, pushing his glasses a little further up his nose. He held his hand out to Loki and smiled. "Doctor Bruce Banner, head of chemistry. I've worked with Tony for a few months now."

Loki took his hand quickly and returned a firm handshake. "Pleasure to meet you, Doctor. I am Loki Laufey. Tony and I have been together for three years. I have heard quite a bit about you."

"Likewise," Bruce answered, smiling.

"Ah, this is my mother, Frigga Durer," Loki said, gesturing. She smiled again and held her hand out. Bruce released Loki's and took hers in a softer hold. "She along with my brother and her husband are visiting from London."

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Bruce said. She smiled and dipped her head slightly.

"The same to you, Doctor! Will you be at Loki and Anthony's party tonight?"

"Yes, absolutely," Bruce said with a small smile. Tony was practically beaming.

"Brucey is my newest best friend," Tony grinned, dropping his hand to his colleague's shoulder. "Of _course_ he's gonna be there!"

Bruce laughed and rolled his eyes. "I am curious - is he like this at home, too?"

"Overbearingly so," Loki drawled, and then he and Bruce both laughed. Tony scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. It didn't help that Frigga dropped a soothing hand to his shoulder. He wasn't _pouting_ or anything.

Seeing Bruce at the grocery store had helped Loki's mood a bit, it seemed. That's why Tony loved having him around - he seemed to be able to calm everyone down pretty well. The topic of Odin never came up again, and the three enjoyed themselves as they gathered the rest of Loki's supplies. They were still in good moods when they piled all the bags onto the little breakfast nook table. Thor and Odin were in the living room watching TV, and when Thor heard the garage door open, he was up like a puppy.

"Are there any more bags?" He asked, practically dancing around Frigga.

"Yes, the liquor and soda," Loki said. Thor nodded and was off. Frigga laughed.

"That boy is always so _eager_," she smiled, shaking her head.

"Much like a _puppy_," Loki muttered, and he and Frigga chuckled. Tony stood back and smiled. If the entire stay had been like this, he would maybe invite the Durers to stay through the New Year. But the trip to the store had been the first time Loki had been himself in six days, and for fear of his sanity Tony would _never_ do it.

Thor set the bags down gently and kissed his mother's cheek. "Anything else?"

"Not this second, honey," Frigga said, patting his cheek. "Go back to your father, now. You too, Anthony."

"Huh?" Tony asked, blinking. He really hadn't been paying attention, and now regretted it.

"All of you out of the kitchen while Loki and I get to cooking!"

"_Actually_, Anthony," Loki said. Tony blinked, eyes wide and maybe too hopeful. His boyfriend saw right through it and grinned. "Set up the dining table for the dishes."

"Sure thing." Yes, he could do that. The less time with One-Eyed Flying Demon, the better.

Frigga and Loki didn't take long to prepare everything, and soon Loki was upstairs taking a shower. Frigga was shocked that it took Tony the full three hours to set the table and _still_ wasn't done. Tony had just shrugged and moved even slower.

"_Anthony_," Frigga whispered, adding the little candle holders strategically around the dish warmers. "I want to speak alone with you."

"Alright," Tony said. He finished folding his napkin and motioned for her to follow him. They went outside to the porch behind the kitchen. Tony used to come out here to drink, alone, before he met Loki. It was furnished well but chilly, so Tony grabbed his coat for her before stepping out. She smiled and sat down, taking a deep breath.

"You have a lovely home, Anthony," she said. Tony shrugged and sat in a chair across from her.

"It was really just a house before I met Loki. Now it's a home," Tony said honestly. She smiled tenderly and tucked an errand strand of hair behind her ear.

"I can see how much he means to you."

"He's my world," Tony answered sheepishly. This wasn't the first time he had had a heart-to-heart with Frigga. He had woken up one night, unable to sleep, and came downstairs only to find her in the same situation. They stayed up for hours, talking about any and every thing. It always seemed to lead back to Loki, though.

"I know," she said, smiling. "That's why I wanted to speak to you."

"You can't have him back," Tony said immediately. He bit his lip and felt his face flush. "_Sorry_, that was - "

"It's alright, Anthony," Frigga said, chuckling. "I won't be taking Loki away any time soon."

"Good, because I can safely say I don't know what I'd do."

"I know, honey." She smiled brightly. "You have no idea how happy I am for the two of you. When you told me how you met, I knew it was meant to be." During those early mornings (yes, they talked _a lot_), Tony had told Frigga the step by step of how he had met Loki all those years ago in London. He told the story so many times that he knew it better than some of his favourite childhood memories.

"You see, I have what others may call a '_sixth sense_'," Frigga began again. "I am very in tune with auras. I want to believe that even though Loki is adopted, that he picked up on it in his youth. He always seemed to know exactly what to do or say." She paused, dropping her hands to her lap. "I see all the stress our visit is putting on him, and I selfishly still want to stay. I never see my son anymore because of he and Odin's feud. This could just be me getting older and showing my age, but I truly feel there may still be some good coming out of our visit. I feel it because I know he has never been happier than he is now, with _you_."

Tony smiled softly and reached forward to take Frigga's hands. "He's glad to see you, and maybe even Thor. It's Odin that's putting that stress on him, Frigga."

"I know, and I'm ashamed of it," she said softly, clenching Tony's hand. "He is able to still survive _because_ of you. His strength is from you. You say this isn't a home without him, and I can see that he isn't himself without you."

Tony felt his heart quicken. He knew they were close, incredibly close, and he knew Loki was the only person he honestly could believe he loved. He still couldn't bring himself to vocalize it, but he knew it was the truth. And if what Frigga was saying was the truth, maybe he shouldn't be so terrified of telling Loki and not having the feeling returned. Maybe this was just what -

"You _love_ him, do you not, Anthony?"

"_I do_," Tony breathed. His hand must have been trembling, because Frigga folded his between hers.

"But yet you haven't told him," she supplied, and he nodded. "_Why_?"

"...I'm _scared_," Tony muttered. She really was an amazing mother - he was spilling things to her he never would have his own. But there was something soothing and trusting about Frigga that urged Tony to answer all of her questions. "I know he needs to hear it the most now, but I'm afraid he won't feel the same."

"I can assure you that isn't the case," she said, drawing Tony's gaze from the hardwood to her eyes. They were twinkling with what Tony could only call mischief, and he suddenly felt like he was looking into the eyes of his lover.

"You think so?" Tony hated how small his voice sounded, but Frigga didn't seem to care.

"I _know_ so," she said with enough conviction that Tony had no choice _but_ to believe her. Frigga winked and reached out to run her hand down his cheek. "I know _I_ already love you, Anthony, and it has hardly been a _week_. If you're this charming all the time around him, then I know it happened _long_ ago."

Tony smiled brightly and felt his face flush again. "Aww, Frigga - you're making me _blush_!"

"I know! And you certainly are as _cute_ as a _button_ when you do," she teased, pinching his cheek. Tony stuck his tongue out at her and pulled back. She laughed and sighed. "Oh _Anthony_ \- I certainly hope you say something soon enough. My son would be a fool to not make you my son-in-law."

Tony knew his face could melt snow and Frigga's peels of laughter certainly didn't help, _dammit_.

* * *

God, as if Loki didn't look sexy enough _all the time_. Tony couldn't help but watch him walk away every time that doorbell rang. He was wearing the black slacks from earlier and a silver sweater with blue snowflakes and long sleeves that draped beautifully over the back of his hands. Loki rarely wore his glasses, but Tony _may_ have been distracting him while he was trying to put on his contacts and one _may_ or _may not_ have been dropped and not found. Either way, Tony was _not_ complaining. His adorable boyfriend looked like the author he was, and Tony could feel a warm heat pooling in his belly.

Frigga was always onto him, _of course_, especially after their conversation outside. She caught him every time he watched Loki walk away, and he couldn't help but feel a little ashamed. Didn't _stop_ him, through.

"_Steve_!" Tony was grinned when Loki came back with their guests. Steve stood there with his war buddy, Bucky. He was a tall, dark, and quiet type, much like Loki, but almost too quiet. Tony was always curious why they were such good friends, and Steve had given a bit of a back story the first time they met. Bucky had been in an accident shortly after Steve was discharged, and he lost a lot of his memory. But Steve never stopped trying, and Tony had to admire his tenacity. "Good to see you again, man. And your bud, Bucky. How are you guys?"

Steve grinned and shook Tony's hand heartily. "We're doing great, Tony. I know we haven't hung out much, but it's great to see you. Thank you for the invite."

"Hey, it isn't a party without you, Steve," Tony winked and showed them where the food was while Loki left to get the door again.

"Hello again, doctor," Loki said kindly. Bruce grinned, handing over the newspaper wrapped bundle he had under his arm.

"Hey there, Loki. Here's for you guys for having me," Bruce said. Loki took it and smiled, moving aside to let Bruce in. "Thank you, Doctor - "

"Please, Bruce is fine."

"Ah, _Bruce_, then. Thank you," Loki still smiled politely. Bruce nodded and dipped in, shrugging out of his coat. Loki took it and hung it inside the coat closet. "Around the corner, you'll find Anthony with Steve and his companion, Bucky."

"Oh, Bucky is here? That's actually rather groundbreaking. He usually avoids this kind of gathering like the plague."

"Why is that?" Loki asked, shutting the closet door. Bruce shrugged.

"Large crowds tend to trigger something for him. I haven't quite narrowed it down to what, but I know Steve will keep an eye on him," Bruce supplied. He pulled his glasses off and attempted to wipe the fog away. "I love the cold, but going from there to here kills my lenses."

"I feel your pain," Loki drawled. "That is why I wear contacts. But today, I was otherwise preoccupied."

Bruce snorted, looking around the corner and into the living room. "Hey, Loki," he whispered, moving closer to the author. Loki nodded. "I...wanted you to know your secret is _safe_ with me. I kinda _overheard_ you guys at the market and - "

"It is fine, Doctor Banner," Loki said, waving his free hand. "Anthony, Mother, and Thor know. You are a dear friend to Anthony, and are thus the _same_ to me. Think nothing of it."

Bruce smiled; it seemed that a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Thank you. Moving here was hard, but Tony has helped a lot. I'm glad to know I have another friend as well."

Loki smiled and dropped a hand to Bruce's shoulder for a light squeeze. "I understand the difficulty of moving from a place of comfort to new, but I believe you shall do just fine here."

"Thanks," Bruce muttered, looking at his feet. They were quiet a moment before Bruce spoke again: "And '_Screaming_' is my favourite, by the way."

"As it is for Anthony."

"Yeah, that's how we met - my class is right next to Cathy's and I couldn't help but overhear his rant over her moving that piece to her bad list," Bruce said with a chuckle. Loki rolled his eyes and grinned.

"That _would_ be my _Anthony_, Doctor."

Natasha and Clint arrived next, followed by the new robotics teacher, Sam Wilson. Rhodey came by with his new girlfriend, and Pepper and Phil not too long after. Before long, they had a full house. Tony was loving it. His favourite part of the holiday was having his own family together. It was hard to be orphaned so young, and having his own pieced together life was wonderful. Loki was doing better than he had expected, too. Even with Odin leering from his seat in Tony's armchair, the author was actually able to be himself. He laughed and smiled as easiest as he had since their arrival, and Tony couldn't contain his smile. It was like the last six days had never happened.

They conspired to push Natasha and Clint under the mistletoe at every chance, spiked the egg nog a little too much, and even had managed to get Thor talking to the astrology professor, Jane. Even Jane had laughed when Thor said he was studying to be a lawyer, and Tony immediately knew they would get along fantasticly.

Frigga floated from guest to guest, learning names and grabbing back stories left and right. Tony knew she would get a kick out of his motley crew of friends. After she spoke to Pepper, she made a beeline for him that immediately put him on edge.

"Miss Potts used to be your _girlfriend_?!" She hissed, pulling Tony to the kitchen. He laughed immediately and patted her hand.

"Yes, we dated. We grew up together, and she was my first girlfriend," Tony said. Frigga's eyes were wide as she nodded. "She was also the first one I told I was attracted to _men_."

Frigga laughed and swatted his arm. "Don't _scare_ me, boy!"

"Yes, _mom_!" He grinned, and she started laughing again. They worked their way back into the party as Tony shook his head. _That woman..._

He found Loki soon after, talking to Natasha. He dropped a hand to his waist and pressed his fingers under the hem of his sweater. "Hey, when did _you_ get here? Don't tell my boyfriend, he'll kill me."

Loki grinned and Natasha rolled her eyes. "I'm outta here, four eyes."

"Do try not to find your way under the mistletoe again with Barton, yes?" Loki called, and she flipped him a not-very-discreet bird. "I have no secrets from my partner, and he _does_ tend to get _jealous_."

Tony chuckled and pressed his lips to Loki's. "I won't tell if you don't."

Loki laughed again and pressed his lips against Tony's again. "Then it shall be our secret to keep."

"Is that the egg nog talking?"

"_Perhaps_." They kissed again softly before Loki pulled back and dropped a soft kiss to Tony's forehead. "Everyone seems to be getting on well."

"Yeah, I'm surprised, honestly," Tony said, turning them towards the majority of the party. People were gathered in small groups, smiling and laughing. Frigga had moved on to Bruce now and was locked in a deep conversation. The music in the background set the perfect mood and Tony couldn't stop grinning if he tried. The party was a success.

"Oh _no_," Loki hissed, snapping Tony from his good mood.

"What, what do you see?" He scanned the groups. Everyone seemed fine, what could - oh, _no_. He saw it too. "Godammit, he can't _help_ himself, can he?"

"_Never_," Loki hissed again. He slipped his arm from around Tony and moved swiftly through the crowds. Tony was quick to follow. It seemed that Frigga had caught on as well and came to stand next to Tony, with Bruce right behind.

It was Thor, standing there with Jane before Odin. The man had stood, now staring down into his eldest son's face and scowling.

"But Father, I simply wanted to - "

"Wanted to do _what_? Introduce me to this American _teacher_ that you suddenly are so enamored with, hoping for my blessing? Do you believe to _abandon_ me as my other son - "

"_Enough_, Odin." Loki was there, now, and Tony's heart was in his throat. He started to take a step forward, but Frigga's hand on his wrist stopped him.

"_Enough_? Who are _you_ to demand such a thing?" Odin snapped. Loki didn't even flinch.

"You are in my _home_ and insulting my _guest_. That is _enough_," Loki answered, tone cool. Odin scoffed.

"Brother," Thor began. Loki held a hand up.

"Thor, please take a step back with Professor Foster. She does not need to be a part of this." Thor nodded and guided her back. Tony could hear her stammered apology, and by now the rest of the party had heard.

"_Your_ home and guests? _Hardly_. These are those of that _foolish man_ you abandoned your family for. How _dare_ you ask _respect_ of me - "

"How _dare_ you call that _hell_ a _family_!" Loki snapped. His voice rose, and with it went most of Tony's restraint. "Anthony has been there _more_ for me than you _ever_ will, and I will not _stand_ and allow you to _insult_ him. _You_ are the fool, Odin - not _I_. I fear what you have done to Mother and Thor in the absence of your _punching bag_."

"Are you insinuating that I have done something _harmful_ to my family?" Odin demanded, coming toe-to-toe with Loki.

"You called _me_ family once upon a time, and we all see how well _that_ went," Loki hissed.

"You - _you_...arrogant _boy_!" Odin bellowed. "Who do you think you _are_? What have you _amounted_ to be with that _scrap_ of _fire starter_ you call a _diploma_?"

Loki's chest heaved with anger. Loki took pride in his work, and Tony understood. It was the same feeling he had with his many AI coding patents. It was the one thing he _made_, the one thing that was a complete representation of who he was and how hard he worked. Tony pulled his wrist free from Frigga and took a step forward. He couldn't _watch_ this, he couldn't let Loki feel so _alone_ -

"He's _better_ than you." Tony paused. Loki blinked rapidly, looking over his shoulder. Natasha, Loki's best friend, pushed herself off of the wall she had been leaning on. "He's better than you _ever_ will be, and that's why you hate him. He didn't do what you wanted and became his own person."

"'_Tasha_..." Loki mumbled. His shoulders sagged as his gratitude washed over his face.

"I got _you_, Silvertongue," she smiled, then turned her hard gaze back to Odin. "You're a _pretty shitty dad_ to not recognize him."

"He's the kindest person I've ever met," Steve piqued up. "He's the only person I've ever met that can tolerate Tony long enough to _date_ him." Everyone laughed, and Loki grinned too. Tony folded his arms over his chest. He wanted to see where this went.

All of their friends threw in everything they loved about Loki, one by one. Tony was fighting his grin the longer it went, and Odin was suddenly looking very uncomfortable.

"You are all clearly _blinded_," Odin snapped. The heavy air was back, and all eyes were on Loki. Tony knew all the encouragement helped, because Loki stood with his shoulders squared. "This _boy_ is none of that. He is a _leech_, a thorn in the side that should be dealt with _swiftly_. He has all of you folded into his clenches. _Especially you._" Odin turned and pointed to Tony. "He has played you the _best_ of all."

"That is the _last time_ you insult _Anthony_," Loki growled, taking a quick step forward. The sound of a slap echoed sharply, and Frigga gasped.

Odin still stood with his hand drawn back. Loki slowly turned his face back, his left cheek turning red right before Tony's eyes. His emerald eyes were hard and nearly black as he spit blood out on Odin's white sweater. "It shall take more than _that_, _old man_."

When Odin pulled back again, Tony jumped forward. He was seeing red, and _oh hell no_ was he just going to let Odin get away with hitting Loki! He was about to be down a possible father-in-law.

Tony wasn't the only one who dove for Odin. Thor already had his father's wrist held back tightly, and Bruce was right there next to Tony. Steve and Natasha were coming in as well, and Tony had had _enough_.

"Listen here, _bud_. I know you're a guest and all, but I've had about enough of your _shit_. Loki and I have gone out of our way for you, and I _suggest_ you _apologize_," Tony growled.

"For _what_? Putting my good for _nothing_ son in place? He has done _nothing_ with the life I have _given_ him! He needs to be reminded of his _place_ \- "

Thor was suddenly supporting all of Odin's weight as his body lurched to the side. Tony blinked, surprised, and looked over to see the culprit.

Bruce was rubbing his right fist, eyebrows raised and chest heaving. "I really couldn't listen to that anymore, Tony. If he doesn't know how great Loki is, that's his own fault for being an idiot. I don't know the story, but obviously he doesn't know what Loki does. How could anyone not be proud of their kid being a _world renown author_? Excuse me, but he's fucking _dumb_."

Tony started laughing as Odin's groan drifted up. "No _way_! You just _decked_ him, no questions asked. I _knew_ there was a reason you're my favourite, Brucey." Thor rolled Odin's face forward, forcing the old man to stand.

"World renown..._author_?" Loki looked over. Odin blinked, still dazed, but held his gaze. "Explain."

"Do not believe I _owe_ you this, Odin, but I shall do you two courtesies," Loki began. He fixed his glasses, rolled his jaw, and folded his hands behind his back. Loki was a few inches higher than Thor, and Odin was slightly shorter than his eldest son. Loki _loomed_ at this point. "Firstly, I shall call you a cab to take you back to the airport tonight. Your flight will be annoying and uncomfortable, but consider us _even_ from this horrible visit. _Secondly_," Loki leaned in closer, nearly pressing his lips to Odin's ear. Tony could just catch what was said. "Those horror novels you _adore_ and sit up in terror with but cannot contain yourself from reading? Those are _mine_. I have become _Lance Norse_ with that _diploma_ you call a _scrap of fire starter._"

Odin's eye widened. His jaw dropped open, and Tony was pleased to see a nice bruise blossoming on his upper cheek from Bruce's spot on punch. "_You are_...but, why have I not _known_?"

"Reflect on this conversation and find your own _answer_," Loki answered. He nodded at Thor, and the blond pulled Odin towards the door. Frigga appeared from nowhere with Odin's suitcase already packed.

"I believe the time alone will do him some _good_," she said with a wink. Tony grinned and watched her head for the door.

Bruce and Frigga suddenly became his best friends for _life_.

* * *

"You okay, babe?"

Loki looked up from his seat on the back porch. Tony stood in the doorway, holding two mugs of hot cider. He sighed and leaned back.

"As much as I _can_ be, I suppose," Loki answered. Tony shut the door with his foot and sat on the couch with Loki. He set their mugs down on the table before them and turned to fully face Loki.

"That _could_ have been worse."

"What, with or without Odin being _punched_ in the face by Doctor Banner?"

"Oh no, that was _perfect_. Everyone is treating Bruce like a _hero_," Tony said, smirking. Loki chuckled. Tony grabbed the back of Loki's head and turned his face gently. "How is your cheek?"

"Sore, but I shall manage."

"There's no bruise yet."

"I doubt there will be. I heal rather well," Loki sighed, dropping his eyes to Tony's lap. "I am sorry, for _everything_. I was not expecting such a terrible _reaction_ \- "

"Hey, _no_," Tony said, waving his hand. "Everything is okay, like it never happened. The party is going in full swing - "

"No, for what he said about you," Loki answered. "He is a terrible, angry man, and you did _not_ deserve that."

"Neither did you, but you've dealt with it your entire _life_," Tony said. He massaged the back of Loki's neck, and the author practically purred. "I'll deal for once. But that fucker isn't coming back into our house."

"_Agreed_." Loki took his mug and sighed, blowing some of the steam away and taking a sip. "Thank you, Anthony."

"Yeah, cider really hits the spot - "

"No. Well, _yes_, but not what I mean," Loki answered. He set his mug aside again and dropped his hand to Tony's lap. "Thank you for being here for me. I never would have survived this week, let alone this evening. I would never have extended the invitation had you not been here. Thank you."

Tony smiled and pulled Loki in for a kiss. His chest was warm and his heart raced. Loki _needed_ him, this was exactly what Tony wanted. Happy, needed, and (hopefully) loved. He felt his own lips quiver at the thought, but he hoped Loki would think it was just the December chill. He thought back to his conversation with Frigga earlier, her sitting here on this couch and urging Tony to take that step. Maybe he _finally_ could.

Suddenly Loki hissed and pulled back, and Tony began to panic. "Oh, _shit_, Loki. What's wrong?"

"My face feels like a _punching bag_, is all," Loki said, touching is cheek. Tony laughed.

"Bet you didn't mean him to take that _literally_, huh?"

"_Ha-ha_."

The sliding door was opening and pulling their attention. "Hey, guys! We're about to do ugly sweater judging. Get in here!" It was Pepper. This was her favourite part. She waved them on before leaving the door open and slipping back inside. Tony sighed; he would have to get up anyway to shut the door.

"You certainly have a good one, Anthony. I believe you may get first place this year," Loki teased. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Yes, this sweater you made to mimic the bunny suit from '_A Christmas Story_' should take the cake," Tony said, grinning. He stood up and dropped a kiss to Loki's head. His heart sank, knowing he had missed his chance again, but he knew it would only help his courage again later.

"Anthony." Tony turned back, smiling slightly. Loki still sat at the couch, long legs pulled up beneath him like a cat. He took Tony's breath away every time.

"What's up, babe?"

"I have an early gift for you."

"Oh yeah?" Tony grinned. Loki nodded his head, urging Tony to come back to the sofa. He sat, and Loki pulled out a small bundle from under the other pillow. It was a simple red box with a gold bow. Tony smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Can I open it now?"

"I would be disappointed if you did not." Tony had the package open in seconds. Now in his lap sat a fresh novel, titled '_From Within_' by Lance Norse. Tony's eyebrows shot to his hairline. Loki never let him read anything until it was published.

"Maria had this overnighted for me. It came in this morning. Open it."

Tony did, moving from the title page to the acknowledgements - his jaw fell open. "'_With all my love, for A. Stark_.' Loki, is _this_ \- "

"Merry Christmas, _Anthony Stark_," Loki whispered, drawing Tony's eyes from where he had already read that single line a hundred times. "I love you."

Tony was speechless. Loki was smiling softly, not at all alarmed by Tony's lack of response, and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the side of his mouth. "I shall see you inside."

Loki was almost in the house before Tony remembered what was happening. "Loki!" He paused and turned, both mugs in his hands. "I've been trying to tell you for _days_ and I couldn't find the _perfect time_ or when I _did_ I couldn't make myself _say it_ and here you are _beating me to it_ and in the _best_ way possible and I - "

Loki silenced him with a soft, chaste kiss, stealing the rest of Tony's breath and rant. "I know, my love."

"I mean," Tony breathed. God, had he been smiling so hard this entire time? His cheeks were screaming at him. "I _mean_, I love you too."

Loki's smile was breathtaking, and Tony _knew_ he wasn't crazy for waiting. This had been the perfect moment, and damn was it not the _best day of his life._


End file.
